clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures Of Ben Hun
The Adventures of Ben Hun from the first time he left awesome island to the time he takes the throne of the HunEmpire. writen By User:Ben_Hun. Chapter One:Another Normal Morning It was another normal morning on Awesome Island. When Ben Hun woke up the sun was shining and the birds were singing. "Ah, another perfect day. Too bad there's nothing to d," said Ben. "What to you mean there's nothing to do?" Brain, Ben's rare grey puffle, said excitedly. "I've explored every inch of Awesome Island and now there's nothing left to explore," said Ben. "Why don't we leave the island then?" questioned Brain. "No, no, no! That's a horible idea. Wait, I've got it! Why don't we leave the island?" said Ben. "I just said that!" yelled Brain. "No, you din't," said Ben. "YES I DID!!!" Yelled Brain. "no you didint" Said Ben "YES I DID!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Brain at the top of his lungs No you Didint" Said Ben "GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" Said Brain "What ever look it dosent matter who said what lets just start packing go get shine (Bens other rare puffle) and tell him were leaving"Said Ben as he started to pack "Fine Fine I'll get shine and we can leave" said brain as he rushed down the hall. Brain Ran through the huge castle on Awesome Island that was build by Bens Ancestors 100o years ago.The huge castle was made out of stone care fully carved and placed.there was lots of rooms in Ben Castle there was the kitchen the huge dining room the court yeard The Hun Family Dojo which is full of old artifacts and one of them is supost to be the first care jitsu card made by the five masters themselves other places in the huge castle include 15 bed rooms 13 bath rooms an attic a west wing and an east wing and many more places.As Brain continued to walk through the huge castle he ran strait into Jen hun Bens Older sister.Jen Hun was a a girl only a little than Ben.When There parents died Jen hun thought she would have to take care of her brother but found that ben was better at taking care of himself than she was.Jen had allways loved to explore and went on many adventures with Ben around the island even though she had trouble keeping up with him as he was better at exploring than her. "Hey Brain where you going?"asked Jen "Oh im going to get Shine we are going on an adventure far away from our little island here."Explained Shine "Oh great I'll go pack and..."Jen was cut short by Brain "No No No you dont understand only me Shine and Ben are going this time Ben says its because he needs some time alone with "But I want to come to!!!!"said Jen upstetedly "Sorry Jen But this its only Ben And us"Said Brain Sharply "Fine Fine Fine but atleast tell me where your going?"Pleaded Jen "Oh all right but we arent sure our selves you can come to the meeting we are having to deside where to go"said Brain "All right lets go get Shine" Said Jen as they hurryed down the hall to find Shine. Chapter Two:Desiding Where To Go Jen Shine and Brain Walked into the room to find Ben all ready siting down waiting for them there.They had desided to meet in the great dining room of the castle where great feasts where served 100's of years ago.The Great Dining room was huge it had a warm fire place and ancient tapestrys hanged on the wall about great heros and legendary adventures that Ben had often dreamed of.The room was made of stone with two great arches and four doors for people to enter into it and above them was a huge stained glass window that had been there as long they could remember.after they walked in Ben was surprised that jen was there. "What is she doing here?"asked Ben "Oh dont throw a fit Ben shes just here because she wants to know where we are going on our great adventures"answered Brain "Yep Well any way Lets figure out where were a headed"Said Shine Jen Shine And Brain Sat down at the Huge table.Ben had dug out old maps from their great library about all kinds of uncharted placed.As the three poured over the maps they made all kinds of remarks "I say we explore hackazon valley" said Shine "no no no much to dangerous lets explore diamond falls insted" said brain "but diamond falls if full of ninjas they would probley capture us" argued brain "Well we gotta go some where"Said Ben "Maby Skua strait?"said shine "To many skuas"said brain "maby you should explore some new places you know discover some place new?"said Jen "We are discovering new places because most of these places are uncharted like Skua strait and diamond falls.Explaind Brain "Oh......Well Where Should We Go?Puzzled Ben The Four Puzzled over maps and descriptions of all kind of weired places and heard about wanrings of all sorts of strange cretures.After hours of poundering and hard thinking Ben came up with an idea "Well....Why dont we explore all the places or atleast as many as we can? "Good Idea!"exclaimed Brain "i agree good idea Ben" agreed shine Shine "Yes great idea Ben well I'll go back you guys some suplies on that old ship of yours so you can be off.And while you gone I think i'll plant a garden all ways wanted to try growing things"Said Jen as she hurryed off to the kitchen "All right Then its desided we leave in the morning!" The next morning they were all up bright and early they carryed there things of to the boat and packed up there food and said there last good byes "Im gunna miss you three'said jen "We'll be back before ya know it jen. C'mon guys lets shove off!"said Shine as he hopped in the boat "If my calculations are correct we should be back in well......3 mounths just in time for thanks giving" explained Brain "all right then lets go guys see ya jen"as he too got into the boat and they sailed away off into the sunset Good bye Awesome Island! Chapter Three:90-150 Island After leaving Awesome Island our three brave adventurers sailed through the calm sea pointing our interesting things on there way like seaguls hawks and oddly flying puffles.A couple hours after leaving Awesome Island were cought in a horrible storm which rocked there ship back and forth battered by waves the little ship crash on an unknown island and the three were knocked. Ben started to wake up "Huh what where are we?" said Ben as he started to wake up "OH NO THE BOAT!!!!ITS RUINED!!!!"Screamed Ben "Guys wake up!"Yelled Ben At his two puffles beside him "Ugh where are we?"said shine sleepily "we apear to be ship wrecked on some uncharted island" Explained Brain as he hopped on Ben shoulder "Is any one hurt? asked Ben "nah" Said the two puffles "Ok now where are we? asked Ben Ben looked around.They were surrounded by sand in a small cover there was marks all over the rocks in the cove as if some one or some thing has been writing on them "I dont know where we are.....Hey look theres a sign over there!"Exclaimed Brain They truged through the oddly colored sand to the sign that brain was looking at.It was a weather worn sign that had writing on it that was next to imposible to make out. Ben reads the sign aloud "all i can make out is the last part which says island the other words are too hard to make out"said Ben "Well that means we are on Something island" Said Shine "indeed"agreed Brain "look guys its starting to rain and we better find some shelter"Said Ben as he started to feel drops of rain and notice black clouds "Hmm there seems to be some large Cathedral looking building up there"said brain "Ok lets go maby who ever lives there will let us stay while we are rebuilding our ship" Said Ben as he ran up the hill followed by shine and brain. Chapter Four:Humana Cathedral The Three Explores walked up the hill to the cathedral looking building.The cathedral was very large and spooky and looked abandon it was old and torn down mostly but what they didint know was that the building was really the Humana Cathedral! "Knock Knock" Said Ben as he knocked on the huge doors of the cathedral The inside of the cathedral was huge.to their right there was an old fire place with ashes scattered around it and to their left a huge painting of an old penguin.there was stained black glass windows in the cathedral though it was poorly lighted there was a set of stairs inforn of them that led up into a second floor.there was odd writing on the walls that seemed to have been scratched in 'Creepy"Said Shine "Yeah Its spooky in here" Said Ben "He Look at that wrting on the wall"Said Shine "Its says.....OMOH SNEIPAS NWP?"Said Brain "hmmmm where have i heard that before"Said Ben "Hey isint OMOH SNEIPAS NWP supost to be the walls of the Humana Cathedral?"said Brain "Nah cant be if we were in the Humana Cathedral we would hear ghosts this must be some other cathedral on the island"Said Ben Ben hears a Ghostly Boo! "Just a coincidence"Saids Ben "Yeah i guess you right ben"Said Brain Shine Agreed "Come on lets explore a little!" They walked through the old creaky floored rooms of the cathedral.the first room they went into was old with no furniture there was lots of claw marks on the walls as if some thing has been here....recently "probley one of those giant penguin eating puffles" remarked brain "yeah heard about them the only puffles with claws" said Shine "uhhh its creepy in here" Said Ben "Yeah lets go up stairs and check it out"said brain The explorers walked up the stairs unaware what was waiting for them Ben Hun Shine And Brain Walked up the stairs of the old and creaky building.At the top of the stairs they found a door that led into some other room and after thinking it over they desided to enter.When they intered the small run down room they saw three white penguins siting around a small table playing cards. Ben ignoring the fact that they were oddly colored and had bright red glowing eyes he sad "Hi". The white penguins looked up at them and oddly replied "BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Nice try but those ghost costumes are sooooo... fake"Said Shine "Yeah those are the must fake ghost costumes i have ever seen"Said Brain Again the strange penguins replied "BOO!!!!" "You can stop acting like ghosts now" Said Ben still thinking that they were only penguins The Three Penguins floated up into the air and for the third time shouted BOO!!!!! Ga Ga GHOSTS!!!!!!!"SCREAMED BEN as he and the rest of his party ran down the stairs and out into the court yard of cathedral As they were running Ben said "I guess that was Humana Cathedral!" "Yeah but who cares lets get out of here!" They ran down the hill to where there boat had been wrecked and to there surprise it was....fixed. "Now how did that hapen?"Asked Brain "Who Cares lets get out of here"!Yelled Ben The Three got in the and sailed away from the strange place.after sailing for a while they all started to wonder "Who Fixed The Boat?" Chapter Five:The Kraken After leaving 90-50 Island and there ghostly penguins behind Ben Shine and Brain sailed for days looking for new places to explore.shortly after leaving Shine started to wonder. "Hmmmm I still wonder who fixed our boat"Said Shine "Maby Some nice Penguins Fixed it up. I mean its possible you know that some penguins could have just come along an desided to help us by fixing our boat."said Ben "I dont think so Ben i mean really who would just come along an go through all the long staking trouble to fix our boat? it just doesent seem likely"Said Brain "Yeah I guess your right well i guess we will never know."Said Ben A murmer of agreement went up through the adventures. "Do you think we'll ever know?"Said Shine "Maby some day but the real thing that confuses me is how they fixed it so quick."Said Ben As if some one knew how much they wanted to know Ben suddenly noticed a page of paper on the ship "Hmm whats this? "Well I guess you have been wondering who fixed your boat and im very sorry to tell you that i canot tell you who iam but i would like to let you know that it was fixed by us the tribe of leprechaun penguins there is much that i canot tell you know but the puzzle will unfold in time. "Ok.....That was weired"Said Shine "yeah well any way lets try and get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us" They were all wakened when suddenly.......CRASH!!!!!!! the boat was struck by something large the boat shook and waves battered it from all sides. the three looked at each other shocked What could have happend? "Whoa!!! did you guys feel that?!?!"Said Ben "I do believe i do what about you shine?Said Brain "Well who couldnt Have felt that?!?!?!?!?" Yelled shine trying to be heard over the waves raming there boat "What ever just hit us was huge i mean really huge it knocked me right down into the boat! But what could it be?????"Said Ben Then Suddenly there question was answered.A Huge tentacal rose out of the deep sea crashing down on there boat sending them all flying in diffrent directions.The last thing Ben heard before he blacked out was the was the most scary load moaning sound he had ever heard. some thing he remembered hearing about from an old story teller he met once.....this was no normal creature it was.....The Kraken!!!!! Chapter Six:Ship wrecked AGAIN After the storm the three adventurers were ship wrecked again on the coast of some island.soon after being ship wrecked a small group of penguins found them and brought them inside a building where they started to wake up "Huh....?....Where Are.....We?" Said Ben as he woke after being knocked out by the storm. He was in a large room laying on a table.There was the smell of fresh coffee in the air and ice cream too.Around him he could see penguins reading news papers and drinking coffee there was a counter to the right of the room with a penguin in a green apron geting coffee out of a bran new coffe machine.then suddenly he relised that he was in the coffee shop of clubpenguin.he also at the same time noticed the five penguins standing around him. He began to ask questions "Who are you?" "Am I In Club Penguin?" "Is this the Coffee Shop?" The penguins told him to settle down and they explained that they found him ship wrecked at the cove "Wheres Shine and Brain?" asked Ben The penguins looked puzzled "Shine? Brain?" "Who are they?" "My puffles did you find them?" Asked Ben worriedly they told him that he was the only one that they found at the cove and that his puffles were missing.Ben paniced "Where Could they be? are they all right? will I ever see them again?".After along hour of questions and not to many answers Ben desided he needed some rest for tommarow he must find his puffles. The next morning Ben woke up got dressed packed some food and set off for the cove.Once he reached the cove he noticed that the peacies of his ship were scattered about every where he desided to take a look around to see if he could maby find some clue of where his friends might be now.after searching the cove all he found was a rock a stick and a dead fish.He was strongly disapointed and threw the rock far out into the water were it hit some thing and that was when he heard the sound again.......He knew what had taken his friends.......the Kraken. Chapter Seven:Parts for the plan Soon after realising that the Kraken had captured his friends Ben devised a way to reach the kraken in its underwater lair by using the aqua grabber and a drilling machine conbined together.But there was one problem he had no clue how to build a drilling machine.So he desided he would ask for the help of the famous inventor... Gary the gadget guy who luckily happened to live on club penguin island.Ben found out that gary worked in the snow and sports shop so he went to shop.When Ben arived he didint find gary at the desk so he desided to check up .Ben walked up the wooden stairs and knocked on the door. Gary:"Come In" Gary"Oh Hello can I help you?" Ben:"Yeah I think you can you see...." Ben retold the story About how he had left awesome island explored humana cathedral and finnaly how he needed his help to build a drilling machine in order to save his friends from the kraken. Gary:"Ah... I see I have been interested in the Kraken fellow recently he seems to be growing more agressive by the day" Ben:"Wait so you believe the kraken is real?" Gary:"It is real you see I have been tracking it for some time now its become a slight obssession of mine and have discovered where is lair is." Ben:"Great so you will help me build the huge drill to attach to the aqua grabber?" Gary:"yes but its gunna take some work and im going to need suplies to do it oh and also while your in its lair would you mind taking some pictures and maby take some notes on its habitat" Ben:"Sure! i'll take a camera and a water proof note pad.so what suplies do you need gary"? Gary explaied about all the diffrent kinds of thing he needed to build it and gave Ben a list of items they he needed to gather.Ben hurryed and left the building in search of the items "Ok lets see what do we need here?" Drill Head from the "Odds and Ends" shop springs and bolts from the "Odds and Ends" shop Custom Drill parts from the "Special items" factory a super micro chip from "Penguin Tech Advanced" To get the drill head and springs n bolts Ben headed for the Odds and Ends store near the over spriced starbucks coffe shop.He opened the door and talked to the man at the cowner Ben:"Um exuse me..cold i please buy a drill head and some Springs And Bolts?" Shop Owner:"Sure thing uhh that will be about 50 coins?" Ben"Ok here you go". Ben left the shop with a bag of the parts he bought and set out for the Special Items factory.He entered and talked to the man at the cowner Ben"Im here to pick up an order for a Mr. Gary" Underpayed Collage Drop Out:"*Sigh* here you go" The man at the cowner handed Ben the heavy package.Ben Walked out the door and found a micro chip infront of him on the ground.it appeared to be the same size as the one he needed so he desided to pick it up."i wonder why some one would just leave this here" wondered Ben.He headed up the snowy path way to the snow and sports shop Ben new his friends would soon be free. Category:Journals Category:Stories